counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Terminology
# ; 1deag : To kill an opponent with one shot from a Night Hawk .50c or Desert Eagle. A ; A : The A bomb site on a bomb defusal map. ; Ace : To single-handedly eliminate all 5 opponents during a single round of a 5v5 match. ; AFK : Shorthand for "Away From Keyboard," in which a player is not currently present at the computer, leaving them open to free kills. ; AK : Shorthand for the CV-47 or AK-47. ; AK-47 : Shorthand for the CV-47 or AK-47. ; Ammo : Shorthand for a weapon's ammunition. ; AWM : Shorthand for the Magnum Sniper Rifle or AWP sniper rifle. ; AWSM : Shorthand for the Magnum Sniper Rifle or AWP sniper rifle. ; AWP : Shorthand for the Magnum Sniper Rifle or AWP sniper rifle. ; AWP whore : A player who extensively uses the Magnum Sniper Rifle or AWP sniper rifle. B ; B : The B bomb site on a bomb defusal map. ; Bomb : Also known as C4 : The bomb used by the Terrorist team on a bomb defusal map. ; Burst : A firing mode in which the player shoots 3 bullets at a time. : A firing technique on semi-automatic or fully automatic rifles in which the player uses short bursts similar to the burst firing mode. C ; C-4 : The bomb used by the Terrorist team in bomb defusal maps : The bomb used by the Terrorist team on a bomb defusal map. ; Clutch : Winning in a situation in which the player is the last man standing or as the underdog in an otherwise un-winnable situation. ; CS : The Counter-Strike game. ; Cs_ : The hostage rescue game type in Counter-Strike games. ; CSCZ : The Counter-Strike: Condition Zero game. ; CSGO : The Counter-Strike: Global Offensive game. ; CSO : The Counter-Strike Online game. ; CSS : The Counter-Strike: Source game. ; CZ : The Counter-Strike: Condition Zero game. ; CZDS : The Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes game. ; CT : The Counter-Terrorists factions within the Counter-Strike series. D ; Dak-Dak : A semi-automatic sniper rifle, such as the SCAR-20 or the G3SG1. ; DS : The Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes game. ; De_ : The bomb defusal game type in Counter-Strike games. ; Deagle : Shorthand for the Night Hawk .50c or Desert Eagle. ; Defuse kit : The defusal kit. ; Desert Eagle : A alternate name for the Night Hawk .50c. E ; Es_ : The escape game type in Counter-Strike games. ; Economy Round (ECO round) : Conserving cash during a round by purchasing cheap weapons, purchasing only grenades, or not purchasing any items to prepare for the next round. ; European Buy : Half of the team buys a rifle, and the other half saves. F ; FAMAS : The Clarion 5.56. ; Flash : Using a flashbang grenades to blind an opponent. ; FPS : A First-person shooter (game). : Frames per second. ; Friendly fire : Damage given to or sustained from a teammate G ; GG : Shorthand for "Good Game." Used by a player after the completion of a match to express good sportsmanship. : Expressing surprise, disbelief or admiration after an unlikely event, a problem, or a nice shot. ; GH : Shorthand for "Good Half." Used by players after the end of the first half of a match in which the players switch sides. ; GL HF : Shorthand for "Good luck, have fun." Used by players prior to the start of a match to express admiration or good sportsmanship. ; Glock : The 9x19mm Sidearm. : Shorthand for the Glock-18. H I J K ; Kit : The Defusal kit or the Rescue kit. L ; LOL : Shorthand for "Laughing Out Loud." M N ; Nade : Shorthand for the HE grenade. ; Newbie : A friendly term indicating a player who is new to the game. ; Noob : A derogative term indicating a very irritating player. It can be mistaken for Newbie, however, they are not the same. ; Noob cannon : A term referring to "easy-kill" weapons such as the Leone YG1265 Auto Shotgun or Magnum Sniper Rifle. ; NV : Shorthand for night vision. ; NVG : Shorthand for the Night vision goggles. O ; OP : Shorthand for "overpowered," usually referring to a weapon capable of dealing incredible damage with little effort. ; Own : To kill and/or dominate an opponent. P ; P2K : Shorthand for the P2000. ; Para : Shorthand for the M249. ; PCW : Shorthand for "practice clan war," in which two teams play against each other in an online game, generally 5on5. ; Pistol round : The first round of a match/half in which players have the default cash, generally resulting in only pistols being purchased. ; Pump shottie/shotty : The Leone 12 Gauge Super. ; Pwn : To kill and/or dominate an opponent. Q ; Quick Switch : To rapidly switch between your weapons. ; Quick Switch Glitch : A process which allows players to skip the bolt animation by quick switching with the Magnum Sniper Rifle or Schmidt Scout. ; Quad Kill : To kill 4 enemies in a 5v5 match R ; ROFL : Shorthand for "Rolling On the Floor Laughing." ; Rotate : Shorthand to indicate the need for a switch for a player or players from one position to another, generally between two bomb sites on a bomb defusal map. ; Rush A : All teammates rush to protect/defend or attack the A bomb site ; Rush B : All teammates rush to protect/defend or attack the B bomb site S ; Smurf : A high-ranking competitive player who has created another account to play with lower ranks. T ; T : The Terrorist factions. ; Team kill : To kill a teammate. ; Team killer : A person who team kills. ; TK : Shorthand for "team kill." ; TKer : Shorthand for "team killer." U ; UMP : Shorthand for the KM UMP45. V ; VACation : A player who has been banned by VAC. W ; Wallbang : Intentionally shooting through a wall or through cover with the intention of hitting an opponent. ; Worldspawn : To die from falling : Map "entry" available in Hammer World Editor. X ; X-hair : Shorthand for the player's crosshair. Y Z Category:Gameplay